Helping Their Daughter
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Three Shot. On a rare royal duty free day Ben and Mal get a call to go to Auradon Prep and help their daughter, Amber. She has run off and isn't in control of her magic. Will the parents be able to find and calm their daughter? A request from Unicornhorse21.
1. Getting The Call

**So I was asked to write this by Unicornhorse21 and the OC's Amber, Aubrey and Chelsea belong to her. I hope you guys like this x**

* * *

Ben and Mal were curled up together on the couch, enjoying a rare meeting free day, when Mal's mobile began ringing from her pocket. Pulling the phone from her pocket she expected to see one of her children's names on the screen, instead she saw Jane's name. She shared a confused look with her husband, Ben, before swiping the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" Mal said down the phone, unsure why the current Fairy Godmother and Headmistress of Auradon Prep would be ringing her in the middle of the afternoon.

" _Good afternoon, Queen Mal. I'm sorry to disturb you but I need you to come to Auradon Prep and find Amber."_ Jane told the purplette. At her words Mal immediately say upright, concerned for her daughters health and wellbeing. Ben noticed the change in his wife immediately and sat next to her, taking her hand that wasn't holding her phone in his own hand. _"There was an incident with Amber's magic but when I arrived to help her she panicked and ran. I thought it might be better if you went and found her. She freaked out when she saw me, I think she thought she would be in trouble."_

Mal could hear the hurt and worry in the brunette's voice, even over the phone. "We will be there as soon as possible." The purplette stated before hanging up the phone and stand up. Noticing Ben still had a grip of her hand she turned to face him, noticing his confused but worried look. "Something's happened. Amber lost control of her magic I think and when Jane tried to help her she panicked and ran." The purple haired Queen explained. Ben nodded and was immediately typing on his phone while following his purple haired beauty out of the castle.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Auradon Prep, the driver of the limo seemed to notice it was urgent and drove faster them normal to get them there. As the couple climbed out of the car they were greeted by Jane but what confused Mal and Ben was seeing Audrey and her twin daughters a few steps away.

The brunette Headmistress immediately walked towards the royal couple with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry for this. Audrey isn't happy and demanded to see you." Jane said and Mal nodded. She had figured it would be something to do with the Charming twins, they were the only two who could really get Amber's temper raging in a few minutes and they were stood with the one person who still made her own temper flare.

"That's okay, Jane." Ben responded, Mal was too busy watching Audrey and the twins walk closer. "What happened?" The King asked.

Jane was about to respond when Audrey spoke. "I'll tell you what happened!" The brunette shouted, not caring that she was speaking to the king and Queen of Auradon. "That little brat of yours intentionally used her magic to harm my innocent daughters!" She screeched, holding her daughter's hands. Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes at the brunette. Amber would never intentionally harm someone with her magic, she never has and never would.

Glancing between the two mothers Jane and Ben shared a worried look. Both knew this wouldn't end well but neither were prepared to stop Mal either, not yet anyway. "That's crap Audrey and you know it!" The purplette shouted. "Amber would hurt anyone intentionally." She stated. Mal then turned to face Jane once more.

"Don't you dare turn away from me like that!" Audrey shouted roughly grabbing Mal's arm as she did so.

Mal immediately turned to face the brunette with her eyes glowing slightly. "Shut it." She growls at the princess, who wisely lets the purplette's arms go. Mal them turns back to Jane. "What happened with Amber?" She asked. If she was going to help her daughter then she needed to know what had happened.

Sighing the Headmistress turned to face Mal and Ben. "I don't know exactly. All I know is something happened between Amber, Aubrey and Chelsea which caused Amber to lose control of her magic." Jane explained. The royal couple shared a look with each other silently communicating. With a nod to each other they turned and were about to run off when Audrey's voice stopped them once more.

"Wait!" She called out to them and the slowly turned to face her, anger filling Mal's eyes. "I demand to know how you will be punishing her once you find her." She said.

Ben couldn't help but growl at this and put a hand on Mal's arm, silently telling her he wanted to deal with Audrey. Reluctantly Mal stepped back and allowed Ben to approach the brunette. "I will not be punishing my daughter." Ben stated and Audrey was about to argue with him but he quickly cut her off. "I can pretty much guarantee that the reason my daughter is out there alone, trying to control her magic by herself, has something to do with your daughters. Why don't you worry about handling them why I try to find my daughter and stop her from hurting herself." He growled at the brunette princess before he turned and took Mal's hand. The two them took of running, knowing there was only one place their daughter would be.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked this, the next chapter will be up soon :). I hope this is what you had in mind Unicornhorse21. We will see Amber in the next chapter guys and her take on things. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Amber

**The italics in this chapter are a flashback. Hope you gusy like this x**

 **Meanwhile...**

After Amber saw Jane appear she panicked and ran. The fourteen year old knew she was going to be in trouble with her sort of Aunt/Headmistress since she had used her magic but she couldn't help it. Aubrey and Chelsea had pushed her too far this time and her magic had lashed out. She could feel her body aching as she ran and her long purple hair flowing in the wind behind her. The teen could feel her eyes still burning and she knew that were still glowing, brightly if the burn was anything to go by.

She could feel her body beginning to lag but she used all her gymnastics training and pushed herself even more. She couldn't stop until she was far away from Auradon Prep and she certainly couldn't return to school. The purple haired teen couldn't stand to see the look of disappointment on her parents faces when they arrived. What she didn't realize as she was focused on running to her destination was the purple glow surrounding her and the sparks eminating from most of her body.

When she finally reached where she wanted to be, Amber was out of breath and black spots were bluring her vision. The teen walked slowly to the ruins and smiled. This was her parents favorite spot in all of Auradon, except for when they were with their children of corse. Amber had even brought her boyfriend Henry, Harry and Uma's son, here once for a date. She loved the peace of the lake and she would often come to sit here and think about things.

Sitting in the edge of the ruins Amber kicked off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water, that was when she noticed the glow and sparks coming from her which caused her to panic more. She couldn't stop the glow of sparks and the more she tried the worse they got. The teen knew she couldn't stop it but she also knew that no one was around so she couldn't hurt anybody. With that in mind she let her thoughts wander to what had caused her magic to becone so unstable in the first place.

 _Flashback._

 _Amber was walking through the halls of Auradon Prep, minding her own business, when she felt two people bump into her shoulders. The purple haired teen knew from the force of the hits it was deliberate and she anded up talking before she thought about it. "Hey!" She exclaimed but she immediately groaned as she noticed it was Chelsea and Aubrey. Why couldn't the Charming twins just leave her alone, it was absolutely ridiculous._

" _What Dragon?" Chelsea snapped at Amber and the purple haired teen felt her anger rise immediately just at her tone of voice._

 _She couldn't help but let out a quiet growl at the pair as they glared at her and looked down their noses at her. "We're in an empty hall, there was no need to bump into me like that." Amber stated. The purple haired teen really hated these two. They bullied everyone she cared about, her boyfriend and her best friends/cousins, all because one or both of their parents were VK's. Amber just couldn't understand it, it wasn't like they were villains going around cursing people. Their parents had chosen good and they were raised good, but it seemed that Chelsea and Aubrey either didn't pay attention or didn't notice._

" _We're just making sure you know your not wanted here." Aubrey said, shared a grin with her sister. "Maybe it's time you and the other villain spawns go back to the Isle where you belong."_

 _Scoffing Amber narrowed her eyes at the duo, feeling them burn slightly so she knew they were starting to glow. "We were raised to be good and let's face it we have more good in our bodies them either of you two." She stated, her voice barely able to hold her rage. "If amyone should go to the Isle it's you and your parents, because from what I've seen you all act exactly like a villain would." She told them and both gasped at her, anger covering their faces._

 _As they both noticed Amber's eyes glowing Chelsea took a step forward. "Obviously our parents were right about you and the others." She stated but the purple haired teen noticed neither twin looked her in the eye. She knew from that alone her eyes were glowing brightly._

" _And what did they say exactly?" Amber asked, scoffing at the thought of either Chad or Audrey finding another way to insult her._

 _It was then Aubrey moved next to her sister, looking Amber in the face but not looking in her eyes. "That you, your siblings and you evil witch of a mother should never have seen the light of day." She said like it was the easiest thing in the world._

 _This statement however caused Amber to flip. She actually growled loudly, to the point she almost roared, and she could feel her magic trying to find a way out. As far as Amber was concerned you could say what you like about her, but you never insult her family. She may argue with her parents and siblings sometimes but she loves them all to pieces and she will always defend them, always had and always will._

 _Both Aubrey and Chelsea knew they had gone to far that Amber's body began to glow purple and sparks started coming from her. Before Amber could stop it a large burst of magic came from her, throwing the twins into the lockers behind them. The purple haired teen was both shocked and scared by this, even if part of her felt they deserved it. She had never lost control like this before and she could feel more magic threatening to break free._

" _What on earth is going on here!?" Jane exclaimed, immediately gaining Ambers attention. Her eyes widened at the sight of her sort of Aunt and she noticed the Headmistress' face soften but before she could speak again Amber turned and ran. She ran to the one place she knew she would be safe and people wouldn't get hurt._

 _End Flashback._

The purple haired teen felt her magic pulse more as she thought of what the twins had said but she stood by her statement. It was the Charming family who deserved to be on the Isle, not hers. As she fully came out of her thoguhts she heard something behind her. She immediately stood on the ruins and raised her hands defensively in front of her. What she wasn't expecting was for a ball of magic to appear from her hands and rush towards the source of the noise. That wouldn't have bothered the purple haired teen so much but the next thign she heard filled her with dread.

"Mal! Are you okay!?" Amber heard her father call out.

 **Author's Note: So this was intented to be a one shot originally but as I wrote it turned into more. There will be one more chapter after this one guys. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Helping Their Daughter

**So sorry this chapter took a while to upload guys. Life just got in the way. Hope you like it x**

Amber watched the tree line in horror. She could have gotten over the fact that her magic had lashed out at Chelsea and Aubrey, but now she had basically attacked her mother. The teen didn't want to think about how much trouble she would be in for that. Her eyes never left the trees where she knew her parents were and she was torn between staying and running away. But before she could make up her mind she saw her parents coming out of the trees and towards her.

Immediately Amber's eyes landed on her mother, who appeared fine but she knew she had just attacked. A little more carefully then before she raised her hands out in front of her. "No, stay away." Amber told her parents as they continued to walk towards her.

The teen watched as her parents shared a worried look before they turned back to her. "Amber sweetie, it's okay." Mal said to their daughter.

"Mom, don't." The purple haired teen said. She took a step back but stopped when she felt her heel was over the edge of the ruins. "I don't want to hurt you again. Please." The teen pleaded with her mother. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting her mother again, it was too much for her to bare. Ben couldn't help but smile as he remembered a time when Mal got so mad that she struggled to contain her magic, it seemed their daughter was the double of her mother and not just with the way she looks.

Sighing Mal took a small step forward. "Honey, you don't have to do this alone." She assured the panicked teen. Amber gave her mom a shocked and disbelieving look at her words. She had just attacked her mother with her magic but yet she was here with her father trying to comfort her. The teen didn't understand why they weren't yelling at her and the extra worry from that caused the glow around her to get even brighter. "Come here honey and let us help you." She told her teenaged daughter.

"No, I'll hurt you." Amber stated. She didn't want to hurt her parents, hell she didn't even want to hurt Chelsea and Aubrey.

"You won't hurt us." Mal responded as her and Ben took a step towards their eldest daughter.

Amber looked at her parents with confusion and worry in her eyes. "How do you know that?" She asked her parents. The teen didn't understand how they could be so calm about her not controlling her magic. For as long as she could remember they always told her to never use her magic unless absolutely necessary, something she had broken twice today and yet they still weren't yelling/shouting at her.

Sighing Mal took another step forward, while a worried looking Ben stayed where he was. He knew what his wife was planning to do and knew it was better if he stayed back for now. "Because when me and your Uncle Malice were sixteen we went through the same thing. Whenever we got annoyed, stressed, mad or upset our magic would go haywire." She explained and watched as her daughter's eyes widened. Mal never really spoke about when she was younger and Amber was shocked that she was going through the same thing her mother and uncle had gone through.

"Really?" Amber asked, uncoinsciously taking a step towards her mother. The purple haired mother noticed this immediately and took the last few steps towards her daughter, holding her hands out to her as she did. "Mom, I don't want to hurt you." The purplette teen said.

Mal smiled at her daughter, thinking back to when she was in her daughters situation. She had said almost the exact same thing as her daughter had just said. She had been worried about hurting people as well but she also knew what was needed to help her daughter calm down."You won't hurt me, trust me and take my hands." She told Amber, who was very reluctant. After a few minutes of debating the teen carefully and with shaking hands, took hold of Mal's hends gently. "Take a few deep breaths." Mal instructed her eldest child, watching as Amber followed her instructions.

After a few minutes of deep breaths Ben noticed the glow around his daughter was dimming. "What now?" Amber asked her mother. She could still feel her magic trying to get out, but it wasn't as strong as before. She could feel whatever her mom was doing was working.

Smiling Mal looked at her eldest, knowing she would think her mother was crazy for what she was about to say. "Now, I want you to stop fighting your magic." Mal stated. Just as she thought Amber looked at her like she had grown an extra head. The teen immediately started shaking her head at her mom before looking towards her dad with a panicked expression.

"Trust your mom, Purples." Ben told their fourteen year old.

Reluctantly Amber nodded and took a deep breath before she stopped fighting to keep her magic in. To her surprise when she stopped fighting her magic she no longer felt her magic fighting to get out. She looked with shocked eyes to her mom, who simply smiled and released her daughters hands. That was when Ben stepped forward and Amber gave him a hug. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad." She thanked them both, smiling broadly.

"Don't worry about it honey." Mal told her.

"There's one thing I've learned sonce being with your mom, Beastie." Ben said gaining both of his girls attention immediately. "Always trust her. She knows what she doing." He stated and earned twin smiles from his girls. "Now, lets go back to Auradon Prep. Your Aunt Jane was pretty worried about you after you ran off." The King said to his daughter, who nodded. After Amber hugged her mom and thanked them both again they headed off towards the school, all of them happy that nothing serious had happened and now the situation was under control.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this short story :). There won't be any more chapters to this, it is now complete. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
